How to get along
by turtyhurty07
Summary: When you are hurt and betrayed, who will be there for you? DL and FL please r&r! I suck at summaries.....
1. Chapter 1

How to get along

How to getalong

Lindsay Monroe was sitting in her apartment, still thinking about what had happened in the last few weeks. Three weeks ago, she and Danny were boyfriend and girlfriend. They met nearly every evening and spent every free minute together. But then this thing with Ruben happened and everything changed. He shut her out, was always in a bad mood and the worst he slept with Rikki. Again and again she imagined how he kisses her and how she hugs him. She tries to remember if she had done anything wrong, but like Stella had told her, it wasn't her fault. Stella was also the one who told her about Danny's betrayal.

"I should have known better. Everybody in the lab warned me of him, but I silly country cow, I had to think, that I could change him. If Stella hadn't told me, I maybe would have married this guy. Lord, I should be happy that I'll never have to care about this again! I'll work with him, but nothing more!" Lindsay said to herself.

On the next day Lindsay was sitting in her office, doing her paperwork, when Mac entered.

"Lindsay, I've got a case for you. Unidentified woman, 20 years old, was found near Brooklyn Bridge. You are going to work with Flack and Danny, alright?"

"_With Messer, couldn't be worse_.", Lindsay thought but she just nodded.

At the crime scene Danny and Flack were already waiting for her.

"Hey, Linds!", Flack greeted her with a bright smile.

"Good morning, Montana!", Danny said with a grin.

"_Like nothing had happened, typical of him_!", she thought.

Lindsay smiled at Flack und just looked at Danny.

"Do we still don't know who she is?", Lindsay asked.

"Yep", Flack responded.

"Who found her?" she asked

"Peter Simons, 23, when he put the dustbins out, he saw her lying next to the container." Flack answered.

"Danny, would you talk with Mr. Simons while I'm processing the body?" Lindsay said.

"Sure thing." he answered.

"I'm done with the body, let's go back to the lab.", Lindsay suggested some time later.

Lindsay was standing in the hallway, talking with Hawkes, when Adam interrupted their chat.

"Sid told me that she the shots hadn't caused her death. She was suffocated a long time before. There were fingerprints on her neck, but they don't match to Simons'."

"Thank you Adam", Lindsay said.

After her shift Lindsay was in the locker room, and put her coat on. She was unsatisfied because they neither knew who the victim, nor her murderer was. Suddenly she heard a deep voice behind her.

"Oh, Linds?"

"Yeah? Oh hey Flack!"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"They are repairing the water pipes in my apartment house and so I can't live there anymore…….."

"I see. Where is your problem?"

"You know, hotels are very expensive…."

"Why don't you ask a friend of yours?"

"That's what I'm doing right now!"

"Oh….. What about other friends?"

"I asked Mac, he said no. I asked Stella, she said that her apartment is still a mess. I asked Hawkes, he said that he has a new girlfriend and he don't want to scare her. I even asked Sid, but he said that I'm too crazy for him."

"Somebody who is crazier than Sid? And I thought this was impossible! Why don't you ask Det. Angel? I thought you like her?"

"I did like her. But she is you know she slept with Steve, Marc, Sam, Tom, Tim and Luke. She is the whore of the department!"

"Wow. She seemed so nice. Well what is with Danny?"

"He said that he had to sort out some personal stuff. You're my last chance Lindsay Monroe!"

"Okay. But my apartment is a mess."

"Well, then I'm gonna feel like home."

They laughed and left together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When they entered Lindsay's apartment, Flack almost fell over one of the many boxes standing in the whole room.

"When you told me that your flat is a mess you didn't understate!"

"If I hadn't agreed you would be sleeping under a bridge right now! So you have to live with my chaos!"

"Yes Madam! I'm sorry!"

Lindsay just smiled and put Flack's bag onto the sofa.

"Do you want something to eat? Or to drink?"

"I always want something to eat. What do you have?"

"What about pizza? Do you want a beer?"

"Pizza is great and a beer would be fine, thanks."

"Okay. I'll just run to the store and get you some beer." Lindsay said while putting her coat on again.

"No! You don't have to go shopping just because of me! I can drink water too!"

"Oh, alright. I'll put the pizza into the stove. You can pack out in the meantime."

When the pizza was served, they sat down at the table.

"How long are you going to stay, Don?"

"If they work quick, just for one or two weeks. In the worst case, for over a year."

Lindsay looked at him in shock.

"For over a year? This wouldn't be staying here this would be moving in!"

"Calm down, if they need so long, I'll look for a new place."

"Fine. I mean it's not that I don't like you or don't want you to stay, it's just I was so surprised. You can stay as long as you want or need."

"Thank you. But are you going to move?"

"Why should I?"

"Because of the boxes?"

"Oh, these are just things I don't need anymore."

"Am I allowed to look?" Flack got up and went over to a box nearly opening it.

"NO! Stop! I don't think you could need anything of that."

"I don't want to take it, I just want to look at it."

"No! It is private, okay?"

"Your old clothing? Your teddy bear?"

"No, these are Danny's things. I'll give them to him in the next time."

"He told you finally about Ricki?"

"So he told you! That's good!"

"He didn't tell you?"

"No, Stella told me!"

"Stella heard our conversation when he told me and asked me for some advice. But she had to swear that she won't tell anybody especially not you!"

"When did he tell you?"

"The day after it had happened."

"Well, nice."

"Are you mad at him, or at me?"

"Mad? Mad? Would you be mad at someone who told you that I would love you but slept with another woman?"

"Probably."

Lindsay couldn't do anything but smile, Flack was so cute when he was scared.

"Did you sleep with Angel?"

"No. I guess I wanted to, but then Jeff told me about all the others."

"A man like you could have every woman!"

"If you say so. You know I don't want a one-night-stand, I don't want a relationship because of sex, I want one because of feelings and emotions."

"Awwwww. I could marry you! This is the sweetest thing a guy ever said!"

"It's true. And most of the women I wanted to have a one-night-stand with, agreed but when we were naked and they saw my scar, they always ran away."

"Is it still that bad?"

"You want to see it?"

"Ahm.. Don…"

"Just kidding. Well, I'm gonna go to bed, or say to sofa now."

"Oh, well, my sofa is very small and you are very tall. You could sleep in my bed if you want to."

"Being taller than you, Mrs. Monroe, isn't that hard. But it is your bed."

"We are both grown-ups, so we can share a bed, can't we?"

"Sure!"

15 minutes later they were both in their nightwear. Lindsay wore an old oversized t-shirt and Flack just his boxers

"Oh, Linds, I forgot to take a t-shirt to sleep in with me."

"No problem. I can live with your scar."

"Fine. Good night and sweet dreams."

"Thanks, you too."


End file.
